


Lucius's little big problem.

by MuffinsMessyRooms



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hugs, Sadly, Short, Yellow Pearl is the bird mom here, Yellow!Steven - Freeform, accidental form changes, electric sneezes, maybe a hint of gay, pearl's a bitch, this one's not gay, zappy zap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinsMessyRooms/pseuds/MuffinsMessyRooms
Summary: Lucius discovers a new power and before being able to control it accidentally shrinks Yellow Pearl. He seeks help from the Crystal Gems.There's angst, a happy ending, salt, and an angry bird mom.
Relationships: Oc&Amethyst (Steven Universe), Oc&Pearl (Steven Universe), Oc&Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 5





	Lucius's little big problem.

Lucius paced the shore while two of the Crystal Gems, gems who’ve fought against his mother and aunts thousands of years ago, tried to help him figure out how to solve his little problem. Though little might be a bit on the nose since the problem they were trying to solve was, in fact, was his mother that he had accidentally shrunk that morning. The two who he had found were examining Yellow Pearl’s new size. The yellow gem in mention, however, wasn’t happy being held and examined like some strange action figure or doll.

“So, how exactly did this happen? Even her gem is smaller.” Pearl stated as she examined her fellow pearl, the yellow gem fits easily in her hands. She sounded sincere however she was clearly enjoying the fact that Yellow Pearl wasn’t in a situation to brag about being perfect.

“Yeah Luci, why’s YP so small? Thought she didn’t want to ruin her perfect body like P with shapeshifting.” Amethyst, the Crystal Gem that Lucius actually liked, teased as she elbowed the properly sized pearl before snatching the smaller one. Making the pearl dance around by holding her tiny arms “She’s like one of those GUY toys or something.”

“Hey don’t do that!” the hybrid in question said as he gently took his mother figure from the purple gem. Setting her on his shoulder he looked at the two Crystal Gems feeling a bit guilty. “I might have… accidentally altered her form after sneezing while giving her a hug.” he looked at the two gems hoping that they might be able to help him. Instead, they immediately started to laugh.

Pearl was the first to speak. “Oh, this is perfect, the pure irony! The perfect hybrid made a mistake and doesn’t know how to fix it!” the pearl sniggered, gazing at the small pearl in the hybrid’s hand as she gave them both a smug smirk. “I suppose you’re not as perfect as she thought you were.”

Lucius stared at Pearl with wide eyes, he knew that she didn’t like him or his parental figures but he didn’t expect her to say something like that. Lucius was beginning to feel anxious about the rebel’s harsh words. Sparks began to bounce off the hybrid, though they went unnoticed by everyone there. The pearl in his hands was furious, though all the others could only hear her squeak due to her new size she was furiously calling the other pearl many things that are unfitting of a perfect pearl such as herself.

Amethyst was far less rude after she finished laughing, something seemed to have clicked for the quartz warrior which made her surprisingly serious. “You’re serious? Dude! You can make me look like a normal amethyst!” the crystal gem insisted as she got closer to the boy. “Come on Luci help a gem out!”

“I- I don’t think that’s a good idea Amethyst.” the hybrid stuttered as the quartz entered his personal space. “I- I don’t really know how they work yet…”

Amethyst’s hopeful yet serious deminer turned into a more familiar one of anger. “So you won’t help me is that it? I bet if Demantoid asked you’d be head over heels trying to help him.”

“I wouldn’t- He’s not even- Don’t bring him into this!” 

“Just admit it! He’s your real friend apparently!” Amethyst accused as she got closer. Pearl snickered as she watched, getting closer to the two as well.

“Honestly Amethyst I don’t know why you try, it’s clear he only cares about those who would be in his court. And even then he ruined his precious little pearl.” she insinuated as she reached for the small pearl in the hybrids hand.

Amethyst glared at her before back at Lucius, grabbing the boy’s sweater. “Apparently. C’mon Luci, just make me bigger!”

“I already- Hey!” he exclaimed as he was grabbed. Amethyst pulled him closer while Pearl made an attempt to grab the yellow pearl who was holding onto Lucius’s fingers. The boy’s eyes shut as he was pulled. _‘I already told her I can’t, why. Won’t. She. just.’ _“STOP!” the sweater-wearing hybrid yelled as he opened his eyes, now sporting yellow irises and black diamond pupils. The sparks crackled before bursting off of him towards the present crystal gems and the small mother figure in his hand. His short-lived rage fled with the lighting that struct the gems present.__

__Pearl jumped back after being hit, spear already drew. “I knew it! I knew he’d attack us! Just wait until I te-” her squawking and jumping to conclusions were cut short once her nose abruptly grew with the rest of her head following causing her to fall back into the sand._ _

__Amethyst, despite just being hit by the same lightning as Pearl, burst into laughter at the sight of Pearl trying to get back up from the sudden change. “Ha! Always knew you had a big head P, and now everyo- Ack!” was the sound Amethyst made once her head grew into the shape of a football like some blond kid with a small blue hat before shrinking to the size of a grape._ _

__“No … no, not again.” Lucius stammered as he watched the two gems’ bodies grow and shrink in front of him._ _

__“Make it stop you lemon head brat!” demanded Pearl, who’s head now remained the size of one of those exercise balls while her already long legs grew to the length of a granddaddy long legs if they were the size of an average human male._ _

__Amethyst’s voice, on the other hand, was harder to hear from the new amount of hair that covered her new head. Though it wasn’t hard to tell she to was dissatisfied with how she looked._ _

__“I … I don’t know how I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to!” cried the boy, yellow-tinted tears having escaped his diamond eyes. “I just… I didn’t mean to!” was the last thing he said to the two before running away from them._ _

__~~~_ _

__Ending up at a secluded part of the beach, hidden by the cliff that the temple was built into. With a sigh, Lucius sat on the undisturbed sand and listened to the sound of the ocean while the small pearl in his hand looked up at him with a worried look. He was unable to stop himself from crying as he looked down at the gem who raised him in his hands, a few tears landing on the yellow pearl._ _

__“I’m sorry, I must be such a disappointment. You’ve raised me to be in control of my powers, to know everything a gem is capable of, and I just… I just failed today with this new power.” he sobbed as he set Yellow Pearl on the sand._ _

__“I’m trying to be everything you want me to be, I’m trying to live up to what mom left behind but I just ruined everything. I shrunk you, shrunk Amethyst’s head and made her look like cousin Is from the Williams family, and _Pearl _… I mean I think she deserved what happened to her but that doesn’t make it right.” he admitted, believing that these were all feelings they shared for how the day turned out. He glanced in the direction where he had placed the small pearl only to find out that she wasn’t there. And as if his brain didn’t have enough mini people trying to run it, a new challenger approached his hard-working brain cells simply named The Panic Monster. And its first command was suggesting that Yellow Pearl had been taken by a seagull.___ _

____Lucius frantically looked in the direction he last saw the small pearl in. “Pearl? Pearl?!” he called out in fear, wishing that the day couldn’t get any worse._ _ _ _

____“I’m right here Lucius.” came the reassuring voice of his beloved parental figure, pulling him into a hug. “I’m here.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry.” sobbed Lucius as he gave the gem a tight hug, letting his tears flow freely. “I’m so sorry.”_ _ _ _

____The yellow pearl simply hugged the boy and let him cry. After a few moments of this, she pulled a yellow handkerchief from her gem and proceeded to wipe the hybrid’s tears. Smiling at him once done. “Lucius I was never disappointed in you, worried and scared yes but never disappointed. You are so very different from your mother and have many unique gifts. I’ve been with her since I emerged and not once did her lightning change a gems physical form other than poofing them.” she reassured the boy, laughing a little from the last bit about his mother’s lightning._ _ _ _

____Lucius looked at the pearl in disbelief shocked to hear that his mother couldn’t do something, especially from Yellow Pearl. “She couldn’t? But you said-”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, she was the most perfect diamond but even she couldn’t do everything.” Yellow Pearl chuckled before pulling Lucius back into a hug. “I’m sorry for ever making you feel pressured to be in control of all of your powers. That is no way for my little diamond to be.”_ _ _ _

____Lucius chuckled, he hasn’t been called that since he was at least 5. “It’s alright, I’m just glad that you’re back to normal,” he said before realizing that they were forgetting two gems. “I NEED TO FIX AMETHYST AND PEARL!!”_ _ _ _

____“Hmph, I say we leave that rebel pearl as she is. Maybe she’ll learn some manners then.” a now protective yellow pearl insisted, pulling Lucius closer. “If she insults my baby again I’ll poof and bubble her myself!”_ _ _ _

____Lucius began to laugh, to his own surprise and soon his mother figure joined in, staying in that secluded part of the beach enjoying the view and relaxing from the stressful day they both had._ _ _ _

____~~~_ _ _ _

____Back in front of the temple, the leader of the crystal gems and their fusion expert watched Pearl and Amethyst struggle with their still changing bodies. They had apparently missed something important._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been in the works since Homeworld bound and probably would have gotten done sooner if I wasn't lazy. But seeing Yellow Diamond's new power made me think of "Honey, I shrunk the kids" but with Lucius shrinking Yellow Pearl and thanks to some friends I've finally got it done. Hopefully, there'll be more because I'm starting to enjoy this.


End file.
